villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
James Hook
Captain James Hook is the main villain in the novel Peter Pan ''and its film adaptations. It is said that Hook was Blackbeard's boatswain, and that he was the only man Long John Silver ever feared. Background Captain Hook is a pirate and, like all pirates, he loves gold and treasure. However, when Peter Pan got in the way, Hook lost one of his hands, which was soon eaten by a crocodile named Tick Tock. Ever since the crocodile ate his hand, it loved the taste so much that it followed and hunted down Hook, wanting to eat him. Hook is forever mad at Pan for what he did and has always been trying (and failing) to take revenge. ''Disney's Peter Pan (1953) The best-known version of Captain Hook appeared in the 1953''Walt Disney'' movie Peter Pan, where he became one of Disney's most memorable villain characters. When Hook is first seen, he is plotting his revenge agaist Peter for the incident with his hand. He is seen looking for the location of Peter's hideout, and he (along with Mr. Smee) abduct the native princess Tiger Lily, believing that she may have such information. They interrogate her at Skull Island, but are thwarted by Peter and the crocodile that ate Hook's hand. Later on, Hook finds out that Peter had banished''Tinkerbell for her attempt on killing ''Wendy, and uses the situation to his advantage. He gets Smee to bring Tinkerbell to the ship, and Hook goads her into revealing Peter's hideout. However, Tinkerbell makes Hook swear he wont lay a hand (or hook) on Peter. After his crew abducts Wendy, John, Michael, and the lost boys, Hook places a time bomb disguised as a present in the hideout, initially breaking his promise. With the help of Tinkerbell, though, Peter survives, and he goes back to the ship to confront Hook and free the others. Hook and Peter engage in a long battle, but Hook and his crew are ultimately defeated, and Hook is seen swimming for his life from the crocodile. He is voiced by Hans Conried. Pirates of the Carribean At some point after the events of the first Peter Pan, ''James Hook returned to the Carribean where he met his friend, the Pirate Lord Don Rafael, whom he told about a body that had been discivered, Rafael also noted during this encounter that Hook had not aged at all and had developed a fear of children. ''Return To Never Land In the sequel Return to Never Land he captures Wendy's daughter Jane and took her as leverage to try and get what he wanted. When he found out that she did not want to be at Never Land, Hook promises her that if she would help him with what he wanted that he would help her with what he wanted. To do so he made up a story in which he claims that he wants to see his mom back home so they would have common ground. He is defeated by Peter and once again falls prey to another sea creature, bizarrely familiar to the ticking crocodile from the first, and flees while the main protagonists celebrate their victory. ''Kingdom Hearts'' The Disney version of Hook is featured in the original Kingdom Hearts, Chain of Memories, 358/2 Days and Birth by Sleep. In the original Kingdom Hearts, he joins forces Maleficent and their fellow Disney villains in an attemp to control the Heartless and rule the universe. He still grudge against his old foe Peter Pan. He tried using the Heartless to destory Peter and his new friends, Sora with Donald Duck and Goofy but he failed and still get chased by the crocodile Tick Tock. Epic Mickey Captain Hook makes an appearance in the video game; Epic Mickey, as one of the bosses. In the video game, Hook and most of his crew were mechanically altered. So Mr. Smee asked Mickey if he can help. When Mickey helps he can choose whether to let Peg Leg Pete fight him or if Mickey wants to fight him. ''Jake and the Neverland Pirates'' In the preschool show, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Captain Hook is the main antagonist to Jake and his pirate crew. Hook is not as evil in the show and is more portrayed as a comical villain, though he is still greedy and selfish. He is also completely helpless without Smee. He often steals stuff from Jake and his friends, which sets the story in motion. Why he steals from Jake and his friends can be because of three possible reasons: They had something he needed to find treasure, he wanted to destroy the item he steals, or because he really wants the item. In the end, Jake and his friends would foil Hook and count their gold doublooms they got from solving "pirate problems." Hook will also often butt heads with Jake and his crew when both are looking for treasure, though his incompetence will often defeat him more then Jake's crew can. Hook is set to get a love interest in Red Jessica. 1991 Hook In Hook, Peter Pan has returned to the real world and is now a busy husband and father with a wife, Moira and two children, Jack and Maggie. While the family is visiting his wife's grandmother Wendy, in London, Hook kidnaps Jack and Maggie, forcing Peter, who has forgotten about his previous life in Neverland, to reunite with Tinkerbell and The Lost Boys to defeat his former enemy. While having Jack and Maggie abducted, he influences Jack into turning against Peter, and persuades him (Jack) into joining him and his crew. When Peter returns to challenge Hook though, Jack reverses his descision to join the pirates. In the end, Peter is victorious while a ticking crocodile clock statue falls on top of Hook. It is unclear what exactly happens to him. Hook was portrayed by renowned actor, Dustin Hoffman with his henchman Mr Smee being played by Bob Hoskins who also played Eddie Valiant in Who Framed Roger Rabbit.. 2003 Peter Pan Jason Isaacs played Hook in PJ Hogan's 2003 live action film. Hook's character is portrayed similar to his disney counterpart, but more darker. He is able to use fairy dust and fly by thinking evil thoughts. He is defeated by Peter Pan once again and loses his "happy thoughts". He falls right into the crocodile's mouth and is eaten. Peter Pan and the Pirates Captain Hook appears in the animated TV series Peter Pan and the Pirates ''and he was voiced by Tim Curry. He is portrayed as a ruthless enemy to Peter Pan, The Darlings, and The Lost Boys. He is seen as being a domineering and no-nonsense leader to his crew of pirates, but is also intelligent, well-educated, and enjoys the works of William Shakespeare. Other appearances Captain Hook appeared in the second and third ''Shrek ''films. In the third film, he joined Prince Charming to help him take over Far Far Away. Captain Hook made an appearance in ''Pirates: Band of Misfits. Gallery PDVD_092.PNG|"Good Form Mr. Smee?" Captain_Hook_from_Peter_Pan.jpg|"15 Seconds, 13 Seconds" 1960 Hook.jpg|Hook as he appears in a 1960 Peter Pan File:Hook_(2).jpg|Hook played by Dustin Hoffman in 1991's Hook Captain_Hook.png|Captain Hook in Kingdom Hearts File:Robot_Captain_Hook.jpg|Captain Hook (Epic Mickey) Captain_Hook_is_Crooky_Crook.jpg|Hook in Jake and the Never Land Pirates File:Captain_hook_(13).jpg|Hook portrayed by Jason Isaacs in 2003's Peter Pan BorisKarloffHook.jpg|Hook played by Boris Karloff Captain Hook (Disney).jpg File:Captain_hook_shrek.jpg|Captain Hook in Shrek AardmanBlog_FigC.jpg|Captain Hook in The Pirates! Band of Misfts File:Peterpan-pirates22.jpg|Hook in Peter Pan and the Pirates Disney-Universe hook bonusLG.jpg|Captain Hook Disney Universe Category:Disney Villains Category:Pirates Category:Movie Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Leader Category:Trickster Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Important Category:Book Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Cowards Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Murderer Category:Killjoy Category:Deceased Villains Category:Humans Category:Liars Category:Recurring villain Category:Kidnapper Category:In love villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Shrek Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Bombers Category:Deal Makers Category:Titular Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Cheater